<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi amor by TrikaLika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101977">Mi amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika'>TrikaLika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Female Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalina was everything to Dixie. Even though she didn't know exactly why, she knew that her current girlfriend was everything to her.</p><p>Everything before she moved to Catalina's apartment was confusing. Like a dense fog that prevents you from seeing what happens, and the noises you see around are mixed to the point that everything is confusing.</p><p>She knew who she was. She knew that she was running away. She knew that Catalina was her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catalina Flores &amp; Dick Grayson, Catalina Flores/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623308">I Didn't Mean It!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endgameendedthegame/pseuds/Endgameendedthegame">Endgameendedthegame</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catalina was everything to Dixie. Even though she didn't know exactly why, she knew that her current girlfriend was everything to her.</p><p>Everything before she moved to Catalina's apartment was confusing. Like a dense fog that prevents you from seeing what happens, and the noises you see around are mixed to the point that everything is confusing.</p><p>She knew who she was. She knew that she was running away. She knew that Catalina was her girlfriend.</p><p>But she couldn't find a reason for all these things. It just seemed to make sense, at the same time that she felt it was wrong.</p><p>Dixie remembered that she had a home, a family that even at distant times protected her. She remembered having friends, whom she cared for and loved as if they were part of her family. Mentors, who admired her talent and prided themselves on her skills. But her faces were blurred, as if someone was trying to erase them from her mind.</p><p>Would any of them come after her? Maybe they took her out of this apartment, maybe they took her to a better place. Even if she didn't remember them exactly.</p><p><strong><em>"You are in a better place! You are loved, she loves you. She is rude at times, but she loves you, Cat forgave you for the 'incident' and on top of that took care of everything."</em> </strong> someone whispered softly in her ear. Yes, it was true, she should be grateful for the care of her girlfriend. She knew it had to be, but every time Catalina touched her something in the back of her mind screamed, no, begged her to run.</p><p>The voice seemed to be in pain. But whose voice was it?</p><p>"A penny for your thoughts." a sickeningly sweet voice caused Dixie to take her eyes off the wall she was facing and to face Catalina. The woman came into the room carrying a tray in her hands, which appeared to have lunch with a glass of water and some pills.</p><p>What did Dixie take those medicines for? She couldn't remember the reason. It was like missing piece.</p><p>"I made your favorite! Breakfast at dinner." Catalina hummed, point the tray on top of the empty little scribble she had in her room. She took only the glass and the pills, walking over to the bed that Dixie was lying on next to her. "Take mi amor, for your pains." she held out the pills, causing Dixie to frown.</p><p>"Pains?" the girl asked in a whisper, staring at the small blue capsules in Catalina's hand. The voice, the one that lived in the back of her mind, screamed for her not to take the pill.</p><p>Catalina touched Dixie's cheek with her right hand, causing her eyes to meet. Even though her expression was so peaceful, Dixie knew that her patience was going away.</p><p>"Yes, remember? Migraines." the amount of softness in her voice was almost false. Dixie looked at her with some irritation, pulling Catalina's hand away from her cheek.</p><p>"I won't take this, I'm fine." Dixie raised her voice slightly, turning her head to the side.</p><p><strong><em>"You should take it, you will avoid stress..."</em></strong> the voice whispered in her mind, causing the young woman to growl. Dixie closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head in a way to expel her voice.</p><p>Catalina seemed to be saying something, but the voices in Dixie's mind were too loud for her to hear. The frustration grew with the amount of strength that the voices were gaining. She wanted them to stop. She wanted them to shut up.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Dixie screamed after a point, pushing Catalina away. Silence dominated the room, and the voices were completely silent.</p><p>When Dixie opened her eyes she finally met her girlfriend's furious gaze. Dixie had accidentally knocked Catalina off the bed.</p><p>Dixie's hands reached her mouth in shock. She felt guilty, that was not what she wanted to do.</p><p>"Cat ...I-I, my god I'm so sorr-" before the sentence could be finished, Catalina stood up quickly, grabbing Dixie's long hair and pulling it hard off her bed and knocking her to the floor.</p><p>"How ungrateful you are! I help you with Blockbuster, make you food, hide you from the bat and that's how you thank me?!" Catalina screams, pulling Roxanne's hair.</p><p>Dixie screams in pain. She felt as if Catalina was going to pull her hair out of pulling it. Dixie begged her to stop, but that only seemed to irritate the woman more and more.</p><p>"Ungrateful children must be punished!" Catalina growls the words, opening a small closet with some brutality. There was no object inside, however, there was a child's corpse wearing Robin's uniform.</p><p>Dixie's eyes widened in panic when they saw that. No, no, she couldn't stay inside.</p><p>"Cat, please, I beg you not!" Despair was clear in Dixie's voice, as the strong smell of rot settled around them. Dixie wanted to throw up and cry.</p><p>"I should have thought of that before I was so stingy." Catalina's cold words made her shiver.</p><p>Catalina threw Dixie's body into the closet, closing her door before the girl could do anything.</p><p>Dixie slammed her hands on the closed door, begging to get out. She apologized, said she would refuse anything else.</p><p>"I'll be a good girl" she whimpered huddled on the wooden floor of the closet.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hours went by, even days if possible, before Catalina released Dixie.</p><p>Roxanne threw herself into Catalina's arms, who hugged her lovingly by sliding her hand through Dixie's long hair. The heroine cried on Cat's shoulder, apologizing for everything she had done.</p><p>"Oh mi amor, it's okay ..." she whispered. When the hug was over, Catalina ran her hand over Dixie's cheek, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her.</p><p>Dixie thrust her head against Catalina's hand, in a silent request for more affection. Cat smiled, pleased with her attitude.</p><p>"Buena ninã." Catalina whispered, giving Dixie a passionate kiss. Roxanne felt nothing with that kiss, other than a little disgust, but she returned it with the same passion. She said that she would be a good girl after all.</p><p>Catalina put her hands on the straps of the white babydoll Dixie wore, letting the dress slide down.</p><p>Dixie felt her body trying to escape, wanting to run away from there. Go to a safe place.</p><p>But where would she go? All she had was Catalina.</p><p>Just Catalina.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After that day, Dixie never refused Catalina's medication again. She avoided stress if she just accepted with a smile what the woman wanted.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was after a few weeks since the incident, that Catalina finally let Dixie out of the house. But she had to put on a red wig, because Catalina said that if they found out who Dixie was they would take her out of Catalina.</p><p>Dixie didn't want that. Probably not.</p><p>The two went to a city coffeeshop. Dixie didn't know exactly where she was living, but it looked like it had snowed a few days ago since the city was covered with a white blanket of ice. It was extremely beautiful she should admit.</p><p>The coffeeshop was simple and ordinary, it didn't have much of anything interesting besides a television not far from the news channel. Still, it was much nicer than Catalina's suffocating apartment.</p><p>It was brilliant so to speak. She missed the glow.</p><p>Catalina ordered them both, but Dixie wasn't really paying attention to her girlfriend's words. She was very focused on television that commented on things in general.</p><p>"Mi amor, I'm going to a place quickly. Wait for me ok?" Catalina whispered in Roxanne's ear, who smiled at her, nodding slightly. Catalina smiled, kissing her cheek and getting up from the table they were on.</p><p>After a while, the waitress came to Dixie giving him hot chocolate. She thanked the young waitress, carefully picking up the hot liquid and drinking it.</p><p>
  <em>"It's been almost a full year since the disappearance of Roxanne Mary" Dixie "Grayson from Gotham. Bruce Wayne's first welcome has been showing no sign of life since his building mysteriously exploded.</em>
</p><p><em>There are no clues as to where the girl could be, but Bruce Wayne spares no effort to search for the girl.</em> "The news voice made Dixie's world stop. She blinked slowly, leaving the cup of hot chocolate on the table with your shaking hands.</p><p>Dixie turned her full attention to the television, feeling the air in her lungs for a few moments leaving her body. The world around it seemed to be slower, and all that mattered was television.</p><p>Dixie felt as if her head was submerged, with the words of the report being unable to be understood by her. All she did was look at the photo they showed. A woman with black hair, with a big smile on her face and eyes so vivid. Dixie was she? Has it ever been so lived?</p><p>Dixie felt like crying. What had happened to her? Why is her mind still covered by the loud fog ?! I'm angry!</p><p>"<em>Roxanne, if you're seeing this, come home please...</em>" that voice... she got that voice. When she returned to paying more attention to the TV screen, letting go of her mind, Dixie felt her heart jump out of her mouth. Damian was on the television, his eyes slightly red. Cass and Tim were on his side, both looking like their younger brother.</p><p>His brothers had cried.</p><p>His family was hurt.</p><p>Dixie needed to go back to her family. She needed to see her brothers.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Catalina returned, they did not stay long in the cafe. Soon they returned to Catalina's apartment.</p><p>The voices screamed in her mind. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took a week for Dixie to say something to Catalina. A week of her throwing away the medicines that were given to her, and little by little the fog became less dense. Her thoughts were less turbulent, clearer and more focused. She knew that she needed to see her brothers, that was all she had in mind.</p><p>"Catalina, I'm leaving." she spoke after dinner. It wasn't a question, she needed to leave no matter what Catalina thought. Her brothers needed her.</p><p>"What ?! Why is that Dixie ?!" Catalina screamed, slapping her hands on the table making the plates and cutlery jump a little. Dixie cowered in the chair, but kept her gaze steady on her girlfriend.</p><p>"I need to go see my family."</p><p>"Your family? They'll arrest you Dixie! Because of Blockbuster, the man you let die!" Catalina practically screamed, gaining another fierce pose with every second.</p><p>"My family needs me! I know the chances of being arrested, but my brothers need me and I will see them!" Dixie got up from the table angrily, heading towards the bedroom. She had assembled her suitcase without Catalina noticing, taking back the few things that belonged to her and Catalina had taken it.</p><p>To think that Catalina would let her go like that was a mistake. A stupid mistake from an almost delusional mind.</p><p>"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME!" Catalina shouted, appearing at the bedroom door holding an extremely sharp knife in her hand.</p><p>Catalina advanced against Dixie, but the hero dodged in time leaving only a cut on her side. It was superficial, but she was aiming for a part that would leave her impacted.</p><p>Even though she was still stunned, or stuck in that fog, her muscular memory managed to make Dixie dodge the most compromising attacks and could roll over a few times.</p><p>They fought badly. The knife disappeared into the room after a few Dixie diversions and a direct kick in Catalina's hand. The fight followed with kicks and punches. The strength of two extremely skilled fighters.</p><p>Dixie was more capable than Catalina. She knew that, but her body and mind were too weak for her to use her full potential. So Catalina managed to knock Dixie down, wrapping her hands around the girl's neck.</p><p>Dixie tried to free herself from Catalina's hands, but the woman tightened her grip on her neck.</p><p>She would die at the hands of Catalina, but she felt that she would still be abused. Death would not prevent Catalina.</p><p>Fear dominated Dixie's body, this was not how she wanted her story to end. She wanted to see everyone again, she wanted to save more people, she wanted to hug her brothers again. She couldn't die that way.</p><p><strong><em>"Right"</em> </strong>her voice, the one that lived in the back of her mind, whispered. Dixie looked to her right to see the knife that Catalina used to carry, not far from Dixie's hand. If she took the knife ... she would survive.</p><p> </p><p>But what if she killed Catalina? She didn't want that!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But she needed to survive, that way Catalina would kill her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>But if she dies, Batman will be furious with Dixie! Her only rule broken.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But ... but what? If she dies everything is fine, all that needed to be done was to disappear with her body. Make it look like she ran away. Needless to say, she lived in captivity on drugs and does not know who arrested her.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Everything will be fine as long as no one finds out.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Dixie cannot say what happened after that thought. She only remembers Catalina's grip disappearing, and a deep relief coursing through her body.</p><p>It was a kind of relief she hadn't had in years. Something that made her heart skip with joy and pleasure. Something that made her smile widely.</p><p>But when Dixie came to, she couldn't smile.</p><p>Her hands were stained with blood, and the knife was in her hand covered by the same red liquid. And Catalina...she had her face practically disfigured by the amount of stab wounds taken in it and in her chest there was a deep and repetitive knife hole.</p><p> </p><p>Dixie Grayson had just killed Catalina Flores.</p><p>Nightwing had just killed Tarantula.</p><p>The victim had just killed her abuser.</p><p> </p><p>Dixie laughed, while tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was funny right? After so much effort by Catalina to keep Dixie malleable, she had just been killed by the same knife that had threatened to kill Dixie. Oh, what an irony.</p><p>The voices were silent, all that existed was Dixie's hysterical laugh, which gradually became a loud and painful cry.</p><p>How long did she stay like this? Maybe minutes or even hours on Catalina's corpse laughing and crying. How funny. What woke her up was a phone ring, coming from Catalina's pants pocket.</p><p>Dixie reached out to take out her cell phone. She didn't look at the caller ID, just answered the call and put the phone to her ear.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Catalina can't get the phone right now... why? Oh..." an amused smile, coming from her Robin era, appeared on Dixie's face as more tears streamed down her face. "'<strong>Cause she's dead!</strong>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>